The Name Game
by GreaserFreak13
Summary: How exacty did the Curtis boys get their names? A threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- The Outsiders is not mine, nor will it ever be.

A small, frail woman with long reddish-brown hair and gray-green eyes sat in a hospital bed, a tiny baby boy with a full head of black hair, just like his father who stood right beside him, in her arms.

"What should we name him?" The woman, Mrs. Curtis asked her husband, standing proudly at his wife's side. He had wanted a son since they married, but had waited two, long years for one.

"Should we name him after my dad. He looks kind of like him." Mr. Curtis suggested.

"No...I don't really like Simon that much." Mrs. Curtis vetoed the name.

"Hmm...How about after my brother?"

"Which one?"

"Brandon. He looks like him, too."

"No, Brandon isn't my favorite name, either."

The baby cooed softly in her arms. Mrs. Curtis tickled his tummy and got him ready for a feeding.

"Maybe we should name him after your brother, Michael." Mr. Curtis suggested another name.

"Michael is a nice name, but he doesn't even look like him. If we are going to name him after someone he looks like." Mrs. Curtis said, stubbornly. She was kind of an old -fashioned woman.

"Well. He looks like Danny, kind of..." Mr. Curtis said, referring to his younger brother. Mrs. Curtis shook her head.

"How 'bout my uncle Eric? Want to name him after Eric?"

"Nope."

"Hmm...Rob! Lets name him after Uncle Rob!"

"No..."

"Well then, who does he look like? Cheryl? Mary? Sarah?" Mr. Curtis said, frustrated, referring to his mother, his mother-in-law and his sister. The women smiled and stared down at the baby.

"Well? Who does he look like?" Mr. Curtis asked again.

"You."

"Darryl Shayne Curtis, Jr. That has a nice ring to it..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- Don't own The Outsiders.

**A/N**- Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was sick. I had this idea in my mind since Tuesday night.

Mrs. Curtis sat in the hospital bed yet again, this time holding a tiny baby with a little bit of blonde hair visible. He looked more like his mom then his dad.

"Do you have any ideas for a name?" Mrs. Curtis asked her husband, who was staring lovingly at his second son.

"Actually, yes. I once had this horse..." He said before Mrs. Curtis cut him off.

"Darrel, you are not naming our son after a horse!"

"Just listen, please. It's just an idea."

"Okay."

"Well, I loved that horse almost as much as I loved you and almost as much as I love Darry..." He said, and again he was cut of by Mrs. Curtis.

"Are you saying you will not love him as much as you love me and Darry?" She asked.

"No! I was just saying... Anyway, his name was Sodapop. I would love to name our son Sodapop." Mr. Curtis said. "Sodapop Patrick."

Mrs. Curtis said, holding the baby, and thought about what her husband had said. "Sodapop Patrick." She murmured. Her husband grinned.

"Okay. But let's see if he likes it first." She said.

"Elizabeth, he's a baby! He probably doesn't understand what we're saying!" Mr. Curtis said.

"Well, this baby might be different." Mrs. Curtis said stubbornly.

"Okay. Fine." He said, a bit aggravated.

Mrs. Curtis grinned and murmured the name again, this time more to the baby then to herself.

"Sodapop Patrick."

And the baby laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of The Outsiders characters.

**A/N**- Here it is! The last chapter! Hope you like. Thanks for reviewing, if you did already!

The woman was in the hospital bed a third time, holding another baby in her arms. Soda and Darry stood at the side of the hospital bed, admiring their new baby brother.

"I'm a big brother!" Soda announced happily. "I've been a big brother since you were born!" Darry told Soda. "Nuh-Uh!" He cried. "Yes, I have!" Darry said and Soda began to cry. Mr. Curtis laughed and went to comfort his son.

"So, boys, what do you think we should name him?" Mrs. Curtis asked her two older sons. "Let's name him my name!" Soda cried. "No, one Sodapop in the family is enough!" Mrs. Curtis laughed. "Aww..." Soda said, and pouted.

Soda brightened up real fast when another name idea popped into his head. "Jasper!" He cried. "You want to name him after our old dog?" Mrs. Curtis laughed. "Why not? You named him after a horse." Darry said, and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis laughed. It was true after all.

"How 'bout Michael. Paul has a little brother named Michael and I like him." Darry said. "I like Michael, too, but not as his first name. Michael could be his middle name. Now we just have to find a first name for your little brother." Mrs. Curtis said.

"Ooh, I know! Let's name him CAKE!" Soda yelled. "Cake Michael? I don't really like that name. But we'll think about it." Mr. Curtis said because his wife was getting the littlest Curtis ready for feeding.

"What do you boys think about Matthew Michael?" Mrs. Curtis suggested, but the boys shook their heads. "I don't want him to have a normal name! I think he wants a name like mine!" Soda said. "Well, okay then, how about Candy Bar?" Mr. Curtis said, and the boys nodded vigorously. "We are not naming him Candy Bar!" Mrs. Curtis laughed.

"Do you like Kevin, Mommy? We could name him Kevin." Darry said. "Kevin Michael Curtis...maybe." Mrs. Curtis answered. Darry grinned proudly. His name might get picked!

"Well I like Cake better!" Soda pouted. His name might NOT get picked. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis laughed again.

"I know! Let's name him Ponyboy!" Soda yelled.

"Do you like Ponyboy, Darry?" Darry nodded.

"Okay. Ponyboy Michael it is!" Mr. Curtis announced, writing the name on the birth certificate.


End file.
